In the field of toys, talking toys and toys with moveable and detachable body parts are well-known. However, to date there has not been any interactive talking toy with moveable and detachable body parts that can provide the user a customized portfolio of phrases and body movements that changes according to which body parts are attached and which are not attached at any given moment. Furthermore, there has not been in the prior art an interactive toy that combines the above features with the ability to output vocal and mechanical responses in specific ways, depending on the loudness and repetition patterns of the sounds input from the user. Furthermore, there has not been in the prior art an interactive toy that combines the above features with the ability to eject (strip itself of) its body parts in a spring-loaded fashion, in response to sounds and voice inputs.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have such an interactive talking toy with moveable and detachable body parts which could provide the user a high degree of interactivity, as well as humour, spontaneity and unpredictability.